Open Your Heart
Open Your Heart is the eighth episode of Infinite Stratos 2. Synopsis Kanzashi is seen fixing the Uchigane Nishiki, but she says that it’s still not enough. She goes out of the room and gets surprised by Ichika who was waiting for her, then he starts asking her again to partner up with her in the tournament. He continues to follow Kanzashi and calls her name, but she instantly says that he shouldn’t call her by name, so Ichika says ‘the girl over there!’ after thinking, and then Kanzashi says that she’d rather be called by her name than what Ichika called her. Kanzashi asks him if why does he want to partner up with him, but remembering the promise with Tatenashi, he instantly changes the topic and says that he wants to see Kanzashi’s personal IS which makes Kanzashi slap him. In Room 1025 Ichika searches for info about the maintenance group then Tatenashi shows up, and asks him why is he doing that then he says that it is for Kanzashi’s machine, he is thinking that he can ask help from them to fix Kanzashi’s personal IS. Tatenshi says it’s difficult since Kanzashi is trying to fix her IS herself and the reason behind that was Tatenashi fixed her IS herself. Tatenashi then asks how things going on and Ichika says that he got hit by Kanzashi which surprises Tatenashi since Kanzashi doesn’t expend too much energy in anything pointless like that then she says that he has a chance. Kanzashi is seen watching her hero anime then asks herself why she would hit Ichika. Cecilia is seen training since she wanted to make Ichika regret for not partnering up with her, and it seems that Lingyin has the same feelings since she’s asking that her right shoulder’s package data to be swapped to a diffusive impact cannon. Charlotte is also seen training to make Ichika regret not partnering up with her. Laura too has the same feelings as the others, and is seen sharpening a military knife which she throws then hits Ichika’s picture on her locker which she frantically fixes. Houki too feels the same as the others and is seen in the dojo where she almost swings her blade, but is stopped when Tatenashi showed up and touches her breasts and then after releasing her asks her to partner up with her. Tatenashi then scans Houki, where after she scans her she says that her breasts are slightly bigger than hers (Tatenashi). Kanzashi is seen showering and asking how long a Sarashiki has been a source of pain. How ponders about how she will not be able to match up or face Tatenashi, and hopes the test flight the next day goes well. Tatenashi is then seen checking Houki’s IS compatibility that jumped from C to S in just a short time. The girls are seen checking up and upgrading there IS, and when Ichika shows up they quickly made a happy expression which quickly changed into an annoyed one after Ichika asks where Kanzashi is. He then goes to the arena where Kanzashi is flight testing her Uchigane Niigata which Ichika soon notices. Its leg booster fails, making Kanzashi fall. Seeing this, Ichika calls forth his Byakushiki and successfully saves Kanzashi which is why she thanks him later and why they will need to submit a written report. Ichika then asks Kanzashi to eat with him. At the table Ichika asks Kanzashi to try his chicken nanban, which he feeds her. Ichika then asks for a piece of tempura from her, but she declines; In class 1-4 Kanzashi daydreams about what happened and about Ichika, and him asking her to partner up with him, without realizing that the man in front of her is the true Ichika, not an illusion. Ichika then jumps in joy after getting Kanzashi accept his plea. Houki is seen training with Tatenashi and thanks her for it, and Tatenashi then drags her to the shower and while they are showering Houki thinks of her older sister. Seeing that Houki seems to be thinking of something, Tatenashi asks and then she replies that she is thinking of her sister. Tatenashi then asks if she’s keeping her distance with Tabane and she answers that she isn’t and she’s thankful that she gave her, her IS. Then their conversation about their sisters whom they can’t understand continues. In the end Tatenashi reassures Houki that her older sister loves her. Ichika proposes that they should ask the maintenance students for help since there isn’t much time until the tournament, which Kanzashi agrees. Ichika then says ‘Let’s go home Kanzashi-san’ and hearing that she asks Ichika to drop the ‘-san’ and after saying that she leaves. The next morning they got help from some maintenance students who latter asks Ichika to get things for them as they fix the Uchigane Niigata. It was finished by the night and Kanzashi thanks them saying that she couldn’t handle it on her own. After taking a bath, Ichika is surprised by Tatenashi who is asking for a massage which he does after Tatenashi lies down. Tatenashi starts a new topic by saying that he’s on good terms with his sister which makes Ichika ask why she asked that. She replies that Chifuyu is especially strict on him. She then says that he is special to Chifuyu since she’s hard on him after having a short conversation. Kanzashi goes to room 1025, but Tatenashi goes out and talks about Kanzashi, asking if how’s her IS without knowing that her sister was there. Hearing their conversation and knowing that it was all her sister’s plan, she runs away and goes to her room to cry. Characters (By Order of Appearance) *Kanzashi Sarashiki *Ichika Orimura *Tatenashi Sarashiki *Cecilia Alcott *Lingyin Huang *Charlotte Dunois *Houki Shinonono *Honne Nohotoke Quotes Quotes will be updated when available. Trivia Category:Episodes